This invention relates to disposable dental apparatus that is particularly adapted for cleaning and carrying out other treatments of the surfaces of the interproximal human teeth.
Rotary tools such as rubber cups or brushes have been used for removing pellicle, plaque and accretions from teeth. Such rotary tools are very good for removing such material from buccal and lingual surfaces of teeth but only reach part way into the interproximal surfaces of the teeth. It is known in the prior art to provide dental apparatus for reciprocating dental tools for cleaning, polishing, removing plaque and carrying out other types of treatment of teeth, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,977, 4,976,625 and 4,954,082 to Weissman; 3,552,022 to Axelsson; and 4,526,541 to Hubschmid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,653 to Edwardson discloses dental apparatus for vibrating a dental tool. In order to provide improved apparatus for carrying out various dental operations on teeth, particularly for removing material from interproximal surfaces of teeth, and such apparatus is of a disposable type, this invention has been made.